Tous ensembles
by Pluwy
Summary: naruto est de retour, on retrouve nos ninjas préférés qui s'apprètent à passer une nouvelle épreuve. plusieurs couples, mais lesquels ? ahah.... personnage, lieux etc pas à moi, à part peut être quelques uns.
1. retour aux sources

Naruto s'entraînait dans le désert de Suna. Il était près de midi, il avait très chaud malgré le fait qu'il soit torse nu. Son adversaire, puissant, accaparait toute son attention. Leur entraînement quotidien allait bientôt prendre fin, et ils cesseraient alors de s'affronter pour redevenir amis. Naruto tenta une dernière attaque qui mit son adversaire à terre.

- Bon, terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en aidant son ami à se relever.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mots et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Une jeune fille blonde se rua alors sur eux en hurlant, l'air réellement très énervé. Naruto s'éloigna de son compagnon par mesure de précaution, sachant que s'était à celui-ci qu'allait s'en prendre la furie.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est cette après midi qu'on part et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous battre ? Ça suffit, vous ne cessez de vous entraîner depuis quatre ans !Vous pourriez au moins m'aider à préparer le trajet, l'équipement… je sais pas moi ! Faire quelque chose d'utile !

- T'affole pas p'tite sœur, on a encore le temps de tout préparer, lui répondit son frère, puis, apercevant une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, il ajouta aussitôt : d'ailleurs on va s'en occuper tout de suite, hein Naruto ?

- Ouais, j'te suis.

- Vous avez intérêt de vous grouiller, parce que moi, je pars à l'heure prévue et je ne vous attends pas !

Les deux amis passèrent prudemment à côté d'elle, puis partir vers leurs appartements.

- Gaara ?

- Oui ?

- Elle a toujours été comme ça Tema ?

- Oh… oui, un peu, mais c'est de pire en pire depuis deux-trois ans, an fait, depuis que t'es arrivé. Je crois que c'est le fait de ne pas bouger ni se battre qui la rend comme ça, ça va lui faire du bien un peu d'action.

- ……

Gaara n'obtint pas de réponse. Naruto devenait distant et silencieux dès qu'on parlait de son village. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il l'avait quitté, depuis le combat final entre les troupes d'Orochimaru et celles de Konoha. Lorsqu'il avait pu se rendre compte qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait péri dans la bataille, il s'était enfui. Pourquoi ? Quelle question …Kyubi… lors de son affrontement contre Sasuke, il l'avait senti prendre possession de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler de son corps, de ses pensées, de son chakra… le combat lui avait presque coûté la vie, ainsi qu'à Sasuke, et lorsqu'il était revenu à lui et qu'il avait pu constater jusqu'où il avait été ou plutôt, jusqu'où Kyubi avait été, il était parti, loin de tous. Il avait honte de lui, de ne pas savoir se contrôler, mais plus encore, il avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il avait alors trouvé refuge chez un ami, puissant et dans une situation proche de la sienne. Ensembles, ils étaient parvenus à maîtriser ces monstres, et plus encore. Gaara venait d'être choisi avec son équipe pour représenter le village de Suna lors de l'épreuve de passage chunin-jounin à Konoha. Ils partaient donc cette après midi même pour le village, et il avait convaincu Naruto que c'était également le moment pour lui de retourner dans son village natal.

Quatre heures plus tard, quatre ninjas passaient les portes de la ville.

- Bon, nous en avons pour 8 heures minimum, donc on devrait arriver aux alentours de minuit, alors autant ne pas traîner. On fait tout le trajet d'une traite ?

- Pas de problème, répondirent les 3 garçons.

- Eh bien c'est parti !

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, sautèrent d'arbre en arbre, de branches en branches. Quiconque aurait voulu les observer n'aurait put voir que des ombres se faufiler entre les feuilles. Gaara ne cessait d'observer Naruto. Il avait dû faire preuve de toute sa persuasion pour convaincre Naruto de les accompagner, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage, il aurait bien préféré s'entraîner plutôt que d'y retourner.

Gaara, même s'il paraissait plus social aux yeux de son ami et de sa famille était toujours aussi renfermé. Mais en quatre ans, Naruto avait appris à déchiffrer ses attitudes et le peu d'émotion qui transparaissaient sur son visage, et à la façon dont il se déplaçait et la petite lueur de ses yeux, il devinait que Gaara appréciait le fait de retrouver les seuls camarades et amis qu'il ait jamais eu. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait accepté d'y aller, parce que même s'ils étaient tous deux trop fiers pour l'avouer, ils avaient envie de les revoir.

Derrière eux, Temari était excédée, et elle partageait son sentiment avec son frère

- Comment peut-on être si peu expressif ! Ces deux là ne parlent jamais à part pour grogner qu'ils ont faim où qu'ils retournent s'entraîner !

- Ils parlent… mais pas à nous, rectifia Kankuro.

- Mouai… n'empêche qu'ils pourraient faire un effort !

- Si je me rappelle bien, avant ça ne te dérangeait pas. Tu étais même la première à me faire taire quand j'ouvrais la bouche ! ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle en souriant, mais c'était avant qu'on cesse de nous confier des missions dangereuses ! Je m'ennuie moi à ne rien faire.

- Et bien tu vas être servie ! Les prochains mois risquent de ne pas être de tout repos !

Et il cessèrent de parler pour se préparer à ce qui les attendait, du moins… psychologiquement.

L'après midi passa, puis la nuit tomba et ils resserrèrent leur formation. Inconsciemment, ils accélérèrent le rythme, malgré tout pressés d'arriver au village. Soudain, devant eux, les arbres cessèrent d'apparaître pour laisser place à une clairière, derrière laquelle se dressait fièrement le village de Konoha. Naruto se figea et leva les yeux vers la falaise. Il y découvrit un nouveau visage, sculpté au milieu des autres. Un sourire pointa alors sur son visage.

- la Vieille…

Ses compagnons avançaient vers la grande porte d'entrée du village, il les suivit. Il prit alors la tête du groupe te les mena vers son ancien appartement. Il semblait vide, personne n'avait dû y entrer depuis son départ. Après une rapide discussion avec les trois ninjas de Suna, ils décidèrent que Naruto resterait chez lui, pendant qu'eux se rendraient chez l'Hokage afin qu'elle leur indique leur nouvel appartement.

Ils partirent donc vers son bureau. Arrivés devant la porte, il frappèrent.

- Entrez ! pfff cette paperasse ! Remplir des ordres de mission à minuit passé ! Vous parlez d'un boulot !

- Hokage-sama, ravis de constater que vous vous portez bien, commença Temari avec un sourire en coin, se rappelant à quel point Tsunade détestait tout ce qui avait à voir de près ou de loin avec le travail de bureau.

- Temari ! Gaara ! Kankuro ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama l'Hokage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de ses visiteurs nocturnes. Vous avez fait un bon trajet ?

- …..

- …..

- excellent, mais nous aimerions savoir où déposer nos affaires, reprit Temari, consternée du manque de politesse de ses frères.

- Ah, oui, excusez-moi. en effet vous êtes bien encombrés, constata-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux. Mais… Gaara ?

- Gnn ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait sûrement Naruto avec vous ?

- Si.

- Et ?

- ….

- Gaara, ça devient pathétique ! s'énerva sa sœur. Naruto est directement rentré chez lui, il a besoin de reprendre ses marques avant de rencontrer du monde.

- Très bien, c'est compréhensible… bien que j'aurais aimé le voir lui aussi, ça fait si longtemps ! bref ! Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous pour cet examen, il nous manquait une équipe, et comme le village de Suna n'y étant pas représenté, le fait que vous concouriez à nos côtés ne devrai poser aucun problème.

- Nous aussi Tsunade-sama nous sommes contents de revenir ici !

- Bien, alors voici les clefs de votre appartement, il se trouve à l'ouest du village, pas très loin de chez Naruto. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'après vous être installés, vous devriez passer le prendre et l'emmener en centre ville, il y a quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir, ou du moins, qui vous distraira.

- Ok, on ira voir.

Puis elle prit ses deux frères par les bras et les entraîna à sa suite. Il marchèrent quelques minutes, passèrent devant l'appartement de Naruto, ou les lumières étaient allumées, et s'arrêtèrent devant le leur. Ils s'installèrent, et après les avoir saoulés pendant un bon quart d'heure, Temari réussi à les convaincre de passer chez Naruto et de se rendre en centre ville, comme le leur avait proposé Tsunade. Elle mit une demi-heure de plus à convaincre Naruto en lui expliquant que c'était une idée de l'Hokage, qu'il pourrait faire un effort de temps en temps etc… , qui fini par accepter pour qu'elle cesse de s'énerver et parce que Gaara lui avait lancé un regard qui signifiait entre autre "me laisse pas tout seul avec elle ! ". Il sortit alors avec un sourire amusé et suivi le groupe. Il était une heure du matin passé.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant ichiraku. Naruto regarda l'enseigne avec envie. Temari, Gaara et Kankuro le remarquèrent et se dirent en souriant réellement que ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé ( bah nan, quand même, faut pas abuser non plus ! lol ) après plusieurs regards entendus, ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le restaurant, qui si on s'en référait aux éclats de voix extrêmement bruyants qui s'en échappait était déjà plein à craquer, même à une heure si tardive.

Naruto entra, et un silence de plomb se fit alors entendre ( si je peux me permettre ;-) ), il se figea aussitôt.

- Na.. Narut… Naruto ? C'est toi ?

Kikooo ! alors, tout d'abord, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette fic !lol. Ce qui est écrit pour le résumé n'est peut-être pas définitif, ça sera en fonction de vous. Je pense que ça va finir classé action/romance, mais rien n'est arrêté, alors je suis ouverte à toute suggestion, même si elle met en scène des gnomes et des rats ! ( quoique… voilà quoi ! ;-) ) à part ça, dites moi sérieusement si ça vous plait, qu'est ce qu'il faudrait changer, votre plat préféré, si vous aimer mon style,… enfin bref, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête☺☻.

**Merci d'avoir lu et…au prochain chapitre, j'espère ! bisousss**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ichigo no bankai : **merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, dis le moi ! la voici, bisous._

**Chapitre 2 : **

- _Na.. Narut… Naruto ? C'est toi ?_

- ... salut...

- tu... tu es... tu as…

- Galère ! T'as pas fini de bégayer, on te comprend encore moins que d'habitude.

- Ouais grand front, il a raison, fait un effort.

- T'attaque pas à Sakura ! Sakura-chan, je vais te protéger ( pose du mec cool ;-) )

- Na…naruto-kun !

- Bon ça va, vous avez fini ? On peut s'asseoir maintenant ? C'est qu'on a voyagé toute l'après midi nous, on est fatigués ! Intervient Temari pour couper cour aux railleries qui, elle le savait, prenait facilement une place importante dans les conversations de ses amis.

- Bien sûr Temari, joignez-vous à nous.

- Merci Sakura. Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites si tard ici ?

- Et bien nous profitons de la dernière soirée tranquille que nous octroient nos senseï dans leur grande bonté…

- Pfff, tu parles Kiba ! Tu veux dire après qu'on les ait harcelés tous les jours depuis une semaine.

- Ah ah , ouais, t'as raison Tenten.

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- Bon, bin…vous.. Euh… vous finissez le repas avec nous ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, merci de le proposer Sakura, je croyais qu'on n'y arriverait pas, ajouta Temari avec un clin d'œil à Sakura.

- Ok. Mais, pourquoi êtes vous venus ? Et pourquoi… Naruto ?

- Votre épreuve.

- Et bien ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Et bien il vous manquait une équipe pour pouvoir y participer, et votre Hokage nous à proposer de nous joindre à vous.

Sakura trouva le courage de s'adresser à Naruto. Elle appréhendait sa réaction, sa réponse, son comportement, son regard… elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix qui se voulait naturelle et détendue :

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Naruto leva les yeux et la fixa. Sakura ne cilla pas une fois. Ils s'observaient. Elle voyait bien que ce Naruto était différend de celui qu'elle avait connu. Il avait grandit, bien sûr, mais aussi mûri. Rien qu'à voir sa réaction lorsqu'il les avait tous vus, quelques instants plus tôt.

- forcé…

- Forcé ? reprit Sakura étonnée, comment ça ?

- il était chez nous, et il nous a suivit, répondit Temari à sa place.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête et s'éclipsa discrètement dans le petit jardin derrière ce restaurant dans lequel il avait autrefois presque élu domicile. Il sourit à ces souvenirs.

- ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas oublié comment on fait…

- ….

- Je t'ai connu plus bavard

- J'ai changé…

- J'ai remarqué, on a tous remarqué. Les filles ont mal encaissé que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain. Surtout Sakura, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même, elle a culpabilisé…

Le sourire disparu du visage du jeune homme.

- J'en avais besoin…je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais bien, personne ne t'en veut, on attend juste des réponses… le gars le plus allumé de ce village disparaît soudainement et nous revient quatre ans plus tard, tirant une tronche à faire chialer un mort…le changement est brutal !

Un autre sourire fit son apparition, à peine visible dans la demi-pénombre, face au langage très imagé de son…ami !

- Tu restes longtemps ?

- Pour l'épreuve et après je verrais.

- Ok, j'vais l'annoncer à tout le monde, puisque je suppose que tu ne le feras pas, et que Tema en a marre de parler pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en repensant à l'air excédé de Temari.

Il commença à s'éloigner, lorsque Naruto l'interpella.

- Shikamaru !

- Mmmhh ?…

- … Merci.

Shikamaru sourit et rejoignit la fête. Naruto resta dehors encore quelques instants et rejoignit ses amis, toujours aussi silencieux et solitaire.

- na...naruto-kun ?

Naruto tourna la tête. Hinata venait lui parler, elle ne cessait de se triturer les doigts. Remarquant que Naruto fixait ses doigts avec insistance, elle cessa immédiatement de les bouger pour tenter de le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto se rappela la timide Hinata qu'il connaissait, et comprit l'effort qu'elle faisait pour venir lu parler.

- Oui Hinata-chan ?

- bie…bienvenue par…parmi nous !

- Merci…beaucoup.

Il se laissa aller à lui sourire et elle le lui rendit avec joie.

Alors il y eut une énorme explosion au milieu de la pièce, et tous furent projetés. Hinata tomba sur Naruto qui referma ses bras sur elle pour la protéger, Sakura qui était juste à côté de l'explosion fut projetée au loin et atterri en plein sur Sasuke qui tomba à terre sous le choc, Ino et Tenten s'envolèrent vers Neji et Lee et ils se retrouvèrent tous quatre enchevêtrés avec des bras et des jambes dans tous les sens, seuls Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru et Temari, qui discutaient trop éloignés du point suspect ne s'effondrèrent pas, et Chouji, trop occupé près du buffet. La fumée se dissipa, et ils se relevèrent tous, un peu gênés…voire plus. Hinata était passé de sa pâleur habituelle à un magnifique rouge carmin, Sakura et Sasuke s'étaient séparés discrètement en pensant que personne n'avait rien remarqué, et nos quatre amis luttaient comme des bêtes pour se démêler les uns des autres, sous les regards désespérés de leurs amis et coéquipiers. Il entendirent alors distinctement les voix de …..leurs sensei provenant de l'endroit ou avait eu lieu l'explosion.

- Tous couchés ! on part demain ,allez, on se dépêche !

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans tout le village, jusqu'à une heure très avancée avant que tous rejoignent leur lit pour finir une nuit déjà bien entamée.

Naruto, chez lui, se réjouissait d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, ils lui avaient manqués même s'il était trop fier pour le reconnaître en public.

Voilà ! un nouveau chapitre ! il est peut être un peu court, mais je ne peu pas le faire plus long, sinon il faudrait que j'entame sur le suivant, enfin bref, je me comprends. lol. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? pas trop mou ? pas trop mal écrit ? sympa à lire ? dites moi tout tout tout ! je veux tout savoir ! lol. Bon, bah moi je vais vous laisser, parce qu'il faut encore que je le poste et qu'il est minuit et demi passé, et que demain j'ai cours à 8h30 et que je n'ai pas encore fait mes devoirs ! snif ! chu pas couchée ! merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chap, j'espère ! bizooooooooooooooux


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**_Ichigo no Bankai :_** _bah ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? lol. Moui, ça se pourrait bien… merci pour tes reviews, et voici la suite, en espérant ne pas te décevoir ! bizooo_

**_Spyd :_** _et bien je prends le fait que tu l'ai prise si tôt pour un honneur ! lol. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très très plaisir, et merci tout simplement pour ta review. Voilà la suite ! bizoux !_

**_Flore Risa :_** _non, pas encore, mais tu peux continuer ! lol. Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ! _

_Kisss_

_**Killy In-the-desert : **merci ! mais je vais te décevoir, ce ne sera ni un narugaara, ni un sasunaru, étant donné que c'est déjà amorcé. Mais c'est vrai qu'en lisant ta review, j'ai tilté sur ce couple et il me plait bien ! lol. Il se pourrait bien, qu'il soit le sujet d'une autre fic, d'ici un moment. Encore dsl, et encor merci ! bizouxsxs_

**chapitre 3**

Réveil difficile pour tout le village de Konoha… allez savoir pourquoi et comment, une bande de joyeux lurons avaient fait la veille au soir, ou plutôt ce matin, un sacré boucan !

Rassemblement général dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Général si on veut … trois personnes présentes sur une vingtaine de convoqués… Gaï, Chôji et Shino. Les autres arrivèrent avec quelques minutes…heures de retard. Un défilé incessant qui eu pour effet final d'énerver passablement Tsunade. Tsunade était en train de passer ses nerfs sur Lee et Tenten lorsque Naruto entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre, ayant juste pris le temps d'enfiler un T-shirt en se réveillant et en se rendant compte qu'il était en retard. Gaara et Temari clôturèrent la mascarade, précédés de peu par Kakashi. ( Perdu en chemin ). Celui-ci n'avait pas revu son ancien élève depuis son départ et n'avait pas été prévenu de son retour.

Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte en l'apercevant. Personne ni dit mot, Sakura n'hurla même pas après son senseï pour son retard. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, sans rancœur ni amertume, seulement le regard amusé de Kakashi et celui affligé de Naruto. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Kakashi ne s'étale de tout son long, percuté par une Temari complètement hystérique et un Gaara toujours aussi blasé.

- excusez-nous Hokage-sama, nous ne nous sommes pas réveillés et Kankuro n'a pas trouvé utile de nous réveiller quand il est parti ( regard noir en direction de son frère )

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ( Kakashi se releva ), vous êtes loin d'être les seuls, répondit Tsunade en lançant un regard tueur à la petite assemblée regroupée autour d'elle, et tu peux m'appeler Tsunade, je ne pense pas que cela choquerait étant donné que certains ne se gênaient pas pour m'appeler la Vieille il y a quelques temps, reprit-elle plus calmement. Bien, alors maintenant que tout le monde est présent, passons aux explications. Vous êtes tous réunis ici pour le départ plus que prochain pour une nouvelle épreuve, celle d'acceptation au grade de jounin. Vous serez, pour la plupart, accompagnés de vos senseï et cette épreuve sera tout à fait différente de celle que vous avez passé jusqu'ici. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous serez mis au parfum par le responsable sur place, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de duels et que l'épreuve résidera en grande partie dans un entraînement intensif. Voilà. Vous partez aujourd'hui, selon votre organisation. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je viendrai sûrement vous rejoindre un peu plus tard.

Elle les planta tous dans son bureau et parti en direction de l'hôpital. Les filles prirent alors le contrôle de la situation. Sakura fixa le point de rendez-vous précis et l'heure de départ, jeta un coup d'œil à son senseï qui approuva et ils se séparèrent tous. Portes du village, une heure plus tard. La vingtaine d'amis rassemblés et près à partir réglaient les derniers détails et les derniers calculs. Asuma prit la parole :

- Bien, nous avons un long voyage à faire, bien plus long que ce à quoi vous pouvez vous attendre. Je ne peux pas vous donner une date plus précise. Donc on établira un camp tous les soirs, simple, qu'on rangera à chaque départ. C'est Ok pour tous ? Alors c'est parti !

Puis d'un seul coup, le ciel de Konoha fut envahi de ninjas, de taille normale au début, puis de plus en plus petits à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ils étaient partis tard, et ils durent mettre les bouchées doubles pour palier leur retard. Gai et Asuma en tête, Kakashi et Kurenai fermant la formation, poussant au cul ceux qui traînaient. Pour un observateur externe, toutes équipes confondues, on aurait pu croire à une excursion entre amis, mis à part un jeune homme blond, légèrement en retrait des autres, les yeux rivés devant lui, évitant le plus possible d'être mêlé à une conversation. Midi passait, le rythme ne faiblissait pas. Puis, première soirée de campement. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque la nuit tomba et que la fatigue commença à se faire trop sentir et commencèrent à monter le campement temporaire. Tandis que les senseis allaient faire le plein de petits bois et les repérages pour l'eau, la quinzaine le ninjas montaient les tentes prévues pour cinq personnes. Ils se répartiraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'heure est à l'organisation des veilles, et pour tout dire, les expéditions à 20, ils n'y connaissent pas grand chose…

- alors, on fait des tours de veille par 5, comme ça on s'ennuie pas, et puis on…

- Ma parole, Kiba, t'es complètement abruti ! On va pas se mettre à 5 pour surveiller un malheureux campement !

- Je pense comme Sakura-chan, je fais comme Sakura-chan, je parle comme Sakura-chan, je…

- Ouai, ouai, c'est bon Lee, interrompit Sasuke, légèrement irrité ( allez savoir pourquoi ;-) ), on a comprit.

- Bon, on est pas plus avancés au niveau des veilles… continua Tenten.

- 2 personnes suffisent. Elles seront plus discrètes pour la surveillance et ne se gêneront pas dans le combat en cas d'attaque. C'est inutile de veiller à plus, cela en fatiguerait d'avantage inutilement.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du voyage. Il avait exposé son opinion clairement et intelligemment, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il semblait aux autres que son idée était tout à fait exacte et applicable à leur cas. Ils mirent tout de même quelques secondes de plus à régir, n'ayant nullement l'habitude de telles preuves de discrétion, de discernement et d'intelligence (rrôôôôôô ! C'est méchant ! lol ) de sa part, dans le passé en tout cas. Il devint alors encore plus évident à tous que leur trublion casse pied avait réellement beaucoup changé. Puis, devant le regard insistant et quelque peu gêné de Naruto, ils se préparaient à reprendre leurs activités et conversations, mais ils furent interrompus par un craquement derrière Naruto. Il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, et pivota sur lui-même pour rechercher la source de ce bruit. Un petit sourire sarcastique s'insinua alors sur ses lèvres et il disparut dans les fourrés. Il en ressortit presque aussitôt.

- Embuscade ! Attention !

Une vingtaine d'hommes surgit alors de derrière eux, armés jusqu'aux dents. Il se jetèrent sur eux, et engagèrent immédiatement le combat. Il ne fut pas bien long, mais intense. Naruto se débarrassa rapidement de trois de ses assaillants, tandis que tous les autres mettaient au tapis leur repéra alors Hinata, en difficulté, coincée entre 2 hommes. Il s'élança vers elle et les envoya s'envoler en 2 pichnette alors qu'Hinata s'effondrait au sol. Il la rattrapa au dernier moment et la tint dans ses bras en observant les autres combattre. Temari aussi était en difficulté, ce qu'il trouva étonnant d'ailleurs, car son éventail était une arme redoutable, mais il compris vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser au risque de blesser ses amis. Shikamaru lui vint alors en aide. Il maintenant 2 de ses opposants en place grâce à sa manipulation de l'ombre, et immobilisa le second ennemi de Temari également, tandis qu'elle réglait son compte au premier. Elle passa au second, et vint terminer avec ceux de Shikamaru qui ne semblait pas du tout épuisé d'avoir eu recours si intensément à sa technique, remarqua Naruto.

- et ben alors Tem', t'es plus capable de te débarrasser de deux pauvres nuls toutes seule maintenant, tu te laisses aller, je dirais…

Temari ne releva pas la moquerie et vint lui faire une bise.

- Merci, tu m'as bien aidée. Mais t'emballe pas, ce ne sera plus nécessaire.

Et elle partit rejoindre le reste du groupe qui rassemblait les corps à l'écart du campement, comme si de rien n'était. Shikamaru la regarda s'éloigner, béat, ses doigts effleurant la joue où elle venait de déposer son chaste baiser. Il remarqua alors que Naruto était encore là, et qu'il le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Shikamaru se renfrogna, puis avisa la personne que Naruto tenait si précieusement entre ses bras, telle une princesse, sa tête reposant contre son torse. Le sourire moqueur de Naruto s'étendit alors à Shikamaru, qui lui lança un regard appuyé, suivit d'un autre, posé sur Hinata. Naruto baissa alors les yeux sur la jeune femme pour remarquer qu'il avait passé sa main sensée la retenir par les épaules dans ses cheveux, sous sa tête, et qu'il les caressait inconsciemment. Il releva alors la tête et se mit à rougir fortement et l'espace d'un instant Shikamaru put apercevoir les traits de son ancien camarade sous ceux du jeune homme solitaire qui se trouvait devant lui. D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord sur la discrétion à adopter, et rattrapèrent le reste du groupe. Ils s'étaient tous remis à l'installation du campement, et en les voyant revenir, ils ne leur adressèrent qu'un bref coup d'œil. Naruto s'approcha discrètement de Sakura, et l'interpella.

- Sakura ?

- Moui ? Répondit-elle, occupée à dresser une tente.

- J'ai un petit problème, pour lequel je ne peux rien faire.

- Lequel ? devant le manque de réponse de son ami, elle se retourna et vit qu'il tenait fermement Hinata dans ses bras. Mon dieu ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je l'ignore, elle s'est effondrée quand on s'est fait attaquer. Elle est comme ça depuis. Je pensais que vu que apparemment tu t'y connais en médecine à présent, tu pourrais peut être faire quelque chose pour elle, ajouta-t-il en lui glissant un faible sourire, ainsi qu'un bref regard qu'elle ne put interpréter en direction d'Hinata.

- Bien sûr ! Attends, une seconde. Elle finit de dresser la tente et entra dedans, en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Dépose la là, indiqua-t-elle en lui montrant un coin dégagé. Naruto s'accroupit et déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau au sol, en prenant grand soin de ne pas lui cogner la tête. Sakura tourna la tête vers Naruto, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne bougeait pas. Heum… Naruto ? Ça m'arrangerait que tu sortes, que je puisse lui retirer ses affaires. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il rougit d'un seul coup, violemment, sous l'œil sceptique de Sakura et sortit enfin, pour aller aider ses compagnons, qui s'affairaient toujours dehors.

Ils s'étonnèrent cependant de l'absence des deux filles lorsqu'une fois les senseis revenus et la raison des corps entassés à côté expliquée, elles n'étaient pas là pour manger. Sakura sortit alors de la tente, l'air fatiguée et déboussolée. Naruto l'interrogea du regard, mais elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance puis vint se joindre aux autres pour terminer le repas. A la fin de celui-ci, il décidèrent que Shino et Kankuro effectueraient le premier tour de garde, relevés plus tard par Temari et Kiba, eux même relevés par TenTen et Sakura. Enfin, tous allèrent se coucher.

Le premier tour se passa sans problème et vint le second. Kiba saoula Temari de paroles, à tel point que sa légendaire patience ( lol ) atteint très rapidement ses limites. Elle s'éloigne de lui, puis le manque d'action flagrant la fit s'assoupir. Kiba s'approcha d'elle doucement, se plaça face à elle, et commença à approcher son visage du sien lorsqu'il eut comme une crampe, violente, l'empêchant carrément de bouger. C'est ce moment que choisit Temari pour se réveiller, et l'apercevant si près d'elle, immobile, il eut droit à un vol planer vers l'autre bout de camp impressionnant. Temari remarqua alors une ombre furtive au sol, n'ayant rien à faire là, se rétracter rapidement vers la tente des garçons, ainsi que le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui se retourne dans son lit… Kiba se réveilla le lendemain matin, sans se rappeler ce pourquoi il avait mal à la joue.

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ralenti le rythme, nan ? ptète pas remarque…. Enfin, vous aurez remarqué ( ou pas ) que je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les précédents, bof, pas grand chose, juste une page, mais c'est toujours ça. D'ailleurs, vous préférez long ou court ? voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et puis tant qu'à faire, allez faire un tour par la case reviews, c'est pas une bonne idée ? lol. En ce 31 décembre 2005, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un excellent réveillon ( le mien va être bien animé, je le sens vnir gros comme une maison ! lol ) et une MERVEILLEUSE année 2006, pleine de bonheur ! voilà voilà, gros bizouxxxxx à tous et à bientôt !

**Maruja ☺☻**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! me revoilà enfin avec la suite de la fic ! je m'excuse pour l'absence de plus de 2 moi, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! alors voilà, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews ; **

Popine : je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. Alors, tes ptites questions : Gaara qui appelle Temari « petite sœur » c'est une marque d'affection et à propos de Sasuke bin… c'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête. Oui je suis désespérante ! faut chercher, moi je suis autant bordélique matériellement que intellectuellement. Lol. Alors je pense qu'on va dire qu'ils se sont battus et que… bin que Sasuke est resté en voyant que Naruto n'avait pas eu besoin de partir pour acquérir de la puissance, et que Naruto est parti car il voulait apprendre à contrôler kyubi sans risquer de blesser ses amis. Voilà, je pense que ça devrait tenir la route. voilàààà, j'ai fini, c'est bon tu crois ? alors voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant ! bisouuuuus !

Flore Risa : en effet, en effet. Lol. Alors la voilà ! gros bisous et merci !

Ichigo no Bankai : merci de me suivre à tous les chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir et encore plus merci pour tes compliments, alors ça, ça me met d'hyper bonne humeur ! lol! je pense que tes attentes seront comblées au cours de l'histoire. bonne lecture et gros bisouuuuuus

Ash : 2 reviews ! jme suis sentie obligée de passer à la vitesse supérieure ! alors voilà le tt nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres, pck apparemment, t'as vraiment aimé. . Merci bcp bcp, bonne lecture et gros bisouuuuuuus

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les jours passaient, et ils avançaient rapidement mais apparemment, leur destination était réellement bien plus lointaine qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé et leurs senseïs étaient toujours aussi peu enclins à la discussion, du moins à ce sujet. Le moment de faiblesse d'Hinata était passé mais personne n'avait été en mesure de découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Sakura supposait que c'était du à la fatigue, mais l'hypothèse fut écartée rapidement par Kakashi qui rappela à tout le monde que Hinata était d'un calme olympien et tout à fait capable de gérer ses forces et sa fatigue. Naruto gardait toujours un œil sur elle, geste d'affection qui n'échappait ni à Shikamaru, ni à Sasuke. Le trajet interminable fut seulement ponctué de petits événements sympathiques et amusants, comme lorsque Sasuke refusa de faire le peu de vaisselle qu'ils utilisaient et que Sakura, d'une simple pichenette l'envoya rendre visite aux nuages avant de retomber rudement sur son derrière et de partir accomplir sa corvée en s'éloignant prudemment de Sakura, sous l'œil amusé de Naruto qui décidément avait raté beaucoup de choses. Puis enfin, un après midi alors qu'ils avaient remballé et quitté leur dernier campement provisoire en date, les senseïs s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une grotte ou d'une caverne. Les jeunes qui les suivaient à vive allure n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter et créèrent un beau carambolage auquel leurs maîtres ne purent échapper. Kurenai pris la parole, une fois que tout fut redevenu plus ou moins calme.

- Avant de pouvoir continuer, nous avons quelques derniers détails à mettre au clair. Nous vous laissons donc le soin d'établir un campement, je vous conseille de le faire assez douillet, il se pourrait que vous y restiez un certain moment. Nous serons de retour dans quelques temps, mettez-vous au travail.

Elle se retourna vers ses collègues et ils décolèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Mais… mais ils se foutent de nous ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on les suit on ne sait où, et ils nous plantent sans rien nous expliquer ! C'est quoi ce foutoir !

- Bien que je sois d'accord avec Kiba, j'vois pas à quoi ça va nous avancer de leur hurler dessus, alors qu'ils ne peuvent même pas nous entendre. On a qu'à entrer là-dedans, Shikamaru fit un signe de tête en direction de l'entrée de la caverne, et voir ce qu'on peut en faire…

- Eh bien allons-y ! Je passe devant ! Qui m'aime me suive ! lança Lee avec son entrain habituel. Les autres regardèrent quelques seconde, se soutenant mutuellement à l'idée de devoir passer autant de temps avec un excité pareil puis ils suivirent.

- On se sépare et on visite ? proposa Sakura.

Approbation générale, des groupes de 2 ou 3 se forment et se dispersent puis se retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard, tous plus étonnés et perdus les uns que les autres. Sakura et Ino, en bonnes cheftaines commencèrent à rassembler toutes les informations et observations qu'ils avaient pu faire à propos de la caverne, et ils en arrivèrent vite à la conclusion que ce n'était pas une caverne. Et pour cause, elle était aménagée tout confort. 3 chambres de 3 places et 3 chambres de 2 découvertes par Gaara, Tenten et Shino, une cuisine et une salle de bains toutes équipées, des salons, et une très grande salle couverte tapissée de placards qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverts. Ils délibéraient encore pour savoir où ils avaient atterri quand Naruto, silencieux jusque là pris la parole d'un air pensif :

- C'est étrange… on dirait un complexe d'entraînement vous ne trouvez pas ? Juste assez de chambres pour nous loger, tout ce dont on a besoin pour l'hygiène, de quoi pouvoir tenir un siège de plusieurs mois au niveau de la nourriture, plus une vaste salle… d'entraînement.

- Une salle d'entraînement, tu crois ? repris Sasuke. Ouais.. ça se tient… si on y pense bien, le but du voyage est une nouvelle épreuve, il me paraît judicieux de nous arrêter ici nous entraîner.

- Mais alors pourquoi vos senseïs ne nous ont pas prévenus au lieu de nous planter là ?

- Remarque judicieuse Tem'. On verra bien, pas la peine de se prendre la tête, j'ai pas envie là….

- Toi, le jour où t'aura envie de quelque chose fais le moi savoir, je demande à voir !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de vous engueuler encore une fois. On les connaît par cœur vos disputes ! Kiba les sépara, Temari avec une moue hautaine et Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bin, si on est là pour un moment, faudrait déjà qu'on s'installe, qu'on se partage les taches, qu'on s'active quoi !

- Bon alors c'est partit ! toi tu déballe nos affaires, toi tu l'aide, toi tu vas faire à manger, toi tu va te coucher, toi toi toi toi toi et toi vous allez…

- Eh oh le lotus hyperactif ? Tu vas te calmer ouai ! ( Lee s'en va bouder dans son coin en maudissant Kiba, on entend juste cleb's… emmerdeur…pas drôle… )

Après cette brève interruption des programmes ( jolie formule hein ? ;) ) les jeunes ninjas se répartissent tout ce qu'ils ont emmené avec eux et commencent à s'installer. Tout se passe bien jusqu'aux répartitions des chambres. Après quinze bonnes minutes de bonne engueulade et une magnifique crise de colère de Sakura qui mis tout le monde d'accord, il fut décidé que les chambres seraient non-mixtes pour des questions d'intimité, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils passeraient là. A partir de là, la répartition se finit sans problèmes.

· Naruto – Sasuke – Neji

· Gaara – Shikamaru –Lee

· Kankuro – Chôji

· Kiba - Shino

· Sakura – Hinata – Ino

· Temari – Tenten

19h30 le soir. Gaara prends la parole, chose rare qui incite tout le monde à l'écouter en s'attendant à une déclaration importante.

- euh… 'faudrait peut être qu'on songe à faire à manger, nan ?

- ….

- Euh.. ouai, t'as raison, mais on ne sait toujours pas si les senseïs reviennent, objecta Ino.

- Bin à mon avis, si ils avaient prévu de revenir, ils nous l'auraient fait savoir, je pense qu'il faut se préparer à passer la soirée seuls.

- Ok, alors qui sait faire à manger ?

- …. Gros blanc….

- Moi… avec ces 2 là je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Dac', donc Temari, tu auras besoin d'aide pour faire à manger à 15 personnes nan ?

- Oui, Shikamaru va se faire un _plaisir _de m'aider. Œillade meurtrière de Shikamaru, qui n'émet pourtant aucune protestation. Pendant ce temps, vous n'avez qu'à installer la table.

Temari passe devant Shikamaru et l'embarque dans la cuisine en le traînant par la veste, sous le regard amusé de Naruto. Les autres vont s'installer dans le salons et se vautrent sur les canapés. Ino lance un regard de tueuse à Sakura qui à eu le malheur/bonheur de s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Mais malgré sa place privilégiée, Sakura ne se rapprocha pas du jeune homme. Les années passées, elle avait compris qu'il ne souhaitait aucune compagnie, pas la sienne plus que les autres. Et à la surprise de tous, elle avait cessé de lui courir après et avait pris ses distances. En apparence… car elle n'avait jamais pu se résigner à s'éloigner définitivement de lui. Alors elle profitait des moments communs avec lui et leurs amis et il lui semblait que depuis ce temps, Sasuke était plus disposé à lui parler, l'aider ou simplement à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il lui arrivait même, certains soirs de fêtes, de la raccompagner chez elle avant de prendre la direction de son manoir.

Et là, en ce moment, assis à côté d'elle, Sakura se rendit compte que perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il lui parlait.

- Sakura ? oh ? Tu m'écoute ?

- Humm ? oh, excuse-moi, je… je réfléchissais.

- Oui, eh bien ça devait être vraiment important pour que tu ne m'entendes pas. Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je te parle.

- Désolée… et tu me disais quoi ? reprit Sakura en lui souriant doucement

- Je te demandais si ça te disais de venir t'entraîner avec moi avant les repas, lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, chose que Sakura, si elle n'avait pas relâché son observation du jeune homme, aurait remarqué qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

- Oui, vas-y, je vais me changer et je te rejoins.

- Ok ! Je m'échauffe en t'attendant.

Sasuke partit en direction de la salle spéciale, tandis que Sakura faisait un détours vers sa chambre. Ino lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements plus amples et moins fragiles et repartit vers la salle.

Du côté des cuisines, Shikamaru et Temari avaient quelques difficultés. Il faut préciser que si Temari préparait en effet des repas pour Gaara et Naruto, ils n'étaient pas bien difficiles. Cuisiner un repas pour quinze personnes était un exercice tout à fait différend. Et Shikamaru ne lui était pas d'une grande aide, à part geindre et se plaindre il ne faisait pas grand chose.

- Oh le feignant en chef ? Epluche les pommes de terre, on va leur faire un steak frite ( dsl pour l'originalité du repas, ms franchement, y'a rien d'autre qui me vient à l'esprit. )

- Quoi ? Mais c'est un boulot de femme ça ! Moi je vais plutôt surveiller l'eau… il évite de justesse un couteau plutôt bien affûté dirigé droit entre ses deux yeux, et se rue sur la table pour commencer sa tâche en marmonnant. Temari le regarde grogner et sourit. C'est vraiment le seul homme qu'elle connaisse qui râle autant, mais c'est aussi le plus serviable. Il avait beau bougonner à chaque fois qu'on lui demande un service, il finissait toujours par le faire, de bonne ou mauvaise foi.

Après quelques autres jets de couteaux et autres ustensiles divers et variés, le repas est près à apporter aux salons et il est temps de passer à table. Temari prévient tout le monde et envoie Lee chercher Sasuke et Sakura. L'excité parti en coup de vent, et revint aussi vite, la mine dépitée.

- ils ne sont plus là-bas…

- Nous voilà, j'ai entendu Tema s'énerver sur Shika, j'ai pensé que c'était terminé, l'interrompit Sakura. Mais… euh… tu crois qu'on a le temps de prendre une douche avant ? Parce que là… Temari la coupe en voyant l'état dans lequel elle est ainsi que celui de Sasuke, qui attend patiemment derrière Sakura.

- Oui, allez-y vite, vous avez 10 minutes.

Les jeunes gens s'en vont vers la salle de bains et se font une toilette rapide avant de rejoindre leurs camarades. Le repas se déroule calmement, simplement ponctué par la pagaille habituelle qui règne lorsqu'un groupe d'amis se retrouve livré à lui-même et ils laissent tout en plan pour aller se coucher après les « bonnes nuit » habituels et quelques sourires discrets en laissant comme preuve de leur passage murs repeints au ketchup, carrelage lavé aux frites et vaisselle laissée en plan, destinée au premier qui aura le courage de la faire, dans 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 semaine…..

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, je vous fait tout plein de gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu !

PS : désolée pour les fautes. Je relis, mais j'en laisse sûrement passer plusieurs

**_Maruja ☺☻ _**


	5. excursion

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous toutes ( et tous ? ) qui me lisez et plein de bizoux ( tant pis pour vous, fallait y penser avant ) à toutes celles qui prennent le temps et la peine de me laisser un pitit message ! merci beaucoup ! et comme j'ai été trèèèèèès longue à publier, je m'empêche de vous faire une longue note pour laisser place à la lecture._

_Sasuke n'est pas parti avec Orochimaru, mais son combat contre Naruto a grandement ébranlé celui ci, qui est parti durant trois ans. Il est resté tout ce temps au pays du sable avec Gaara pour s'entraîner. Des liens très forts se sont créés entre les deux porteurs. Ils sont revenus à Konoha mais sont aussitôt repartis ainsi que tous leurs amis pour un voyage afin d'effectuer une nouvelle épreuve. Ils se trouvent à présent dans une sorte de complexe d'entraînement qui leur est inconnu et ils ne savent pas clairement ce qu'ils font là, abandonnés de leurs senseïs. ( Ils sont bien avancés hein ? lol )._

Chapitre 5 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Shikamaru qui se réveilla le premier, aux alentours de 6h. Toujours à la recherche de calme et de tranquillité, c'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait en profiter pleinement. Il se redressa donc sur son lit en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques sous peine de réveiller Gaara, avec qui il avait été obligé de partager sa couche à cause de l'hyperactivité de Lee. Puis il se leva, toujours aussi calmement, fit sa toilette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et il se trouve là confronté à un cruel dilemme : la vaisselle de la veille ! La faire, ou passer devant sans la voir ? Ce difficile choix lui fut évité par Temari qui arriva juste après lui et qui lui indiqua immédiatement la bonne solution. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva les avant-bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans l'eau froide et poisseuse de la vaisselle ( heurk… quelle magnifique image… ).Ce fut Temari qui brisa le silence, pourtant pas si gênant du point de vue de Shikamaru.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais levé si tôt ? t'es plutôt du genre flemmard toi…

- Vu combien on est dans cette baraque, ce sera le seul moment de calme que j'aurais avant un bout de temps… mais toi ?

- Bin… au pays du sable, si tu veux profiter un peu de la fraîcheur, t'es obligé de te lever. Et c'est une habitude difficile à perdre.

- Et pourquoi Gaara et Kankuro ne sont pas levés alors ?

- J'ai dit « si ». Eux…

- Ouais…

Durant leur court échange, la jeune fille était venue se placer à côté de Shikamaru afin de l'aider un peu, et de lui rendre plus rapidement sa liberté. Leur échange de banalités ne dura pas longtemps puisque Sasuke vint les rejoindre, la tronche en biais et l'air franchement pas aimable ( vous me direz, pour ce que ça change… ;) ).

- Eh bin alors ? Le Prince Ténébreux a passé une mauvaise nuit ?

- mmmh

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et au vu de l'état de celle ci commença à débarrasser la table pour tout donner à Temari. Shikamaru la regarda avec un air

amusé en la voyant ouvrir des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, et lui chuchota à l'oreille pour que l'Uchiwa ne l'entende pas

- Etonnée ?

- Euh... un peu… je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer aux changements je crois. Tu as vu Sakura ? C'est plus la même ! Elle lui a même pas sauté dessus une seule foi !

- Tu serais étonnée de voir combien nous avons tous changé… , lui répondit Shikamaru en la regardant étrangement avant de retourner à sa vaisselle comme si cela le passionnait.

Temari le regarda curieusement avant de lui demander des précisions.

- Tu pourrais peut être me faire un rapide topo sur vous tous, sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis 3 ans ?

- Je pourrais… mais ça ne serais pas drôle et puis… t'es plutôt mignonne quand tu fais cette tête.

Et il sortit, la laissant en tête-à-tête avec le brun. Ils se préparèrent en silence leur déjeuner et s'installèrent à table.

Du côté des chambres, là où étaient rassemblés la plupart des jeunes ninjas, silence total également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Là-bas, on dort ! A par une jeune femme blonde qui s'éclipse de sa chambre sans réveiller l'autre jeune femme, aux cheveux roses celle-ci, qui partage son lit. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la cuisine, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, elle s'approche d'une autre chambre et y pénètre furtivement. Elle s'approche doucement d'une forme visible à travers les couvertures desquelles dépassent une mèche de cheveux noirs et s'assoit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à relever la couverture. La personne en dessous fait un brusque mouvement, attrape la jeune femme par la hanche et la plaque sur elle tout en l'immobilisant, pour pouvoir identifier l'intrus.

- Neji ?

- Ino ?

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'agresser ? je dormais…

- Mais.. Où.. comment…

- Sasuke était sur le lit à l'opposé, précisa-t-il en se retenant de sourire pour ne pas la vexer.

- Oh…

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était en tenue de nuit, c'est à dire on ne peut plus léger, assise à califourchon sur Neji, lui-même très peu vêtu. Mais elle n'eut pas le réflexe de partir, ni même de se détourner comme elle aurait été supposée le faire. Son regard s'était égaré sur le torse du jeune homme, habituellement caché sous une tunique sans forme, ici nu et contracté de par le poids de la ninja, toujours assise sur lui. De même, ses cheveux de jais étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et sans son bandeau elle pouvait voir le tatouage qu'il dissimulait dessous. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que le troisième occupant de la chambre ne commence à se réveiller. Réaction immédiate, Ino fait un bon et tente de descendre du lit le plus rapidement possible, mais comme toujours dans ce genre de situation elle n'arrive qu'à s'empêtrer dans les draps et retomber lourdement sur Neji qui étouffe une exclamation. Elle lui lance un regard paniqué tandis que lui cherche calmement une solution, laquelle ne tarde pas à s'imposer clairement dans son esprit : il faut qu'elle se cache. Neji pris alors le contrôle de la situation pour le moment pas brillante.

- Laisse-toi faire, lui chuchote-t-il.

Il la prend doucement par la taille et la fait pivoter sous lui. Une fois fait il s'allonge sur elle, glissant une jambe entre les deux siennes en se retenant sur les avants-bras pour ne pas l'écraser et cale sa tête dans son cou en lui intimant, toujours sur le même ton, de ne pas bouger. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'un nouveau bruit se fasse entendre. Naruto se réveillait pour de bon et tandis qu'il s'étirait paresseusement, la jeune femme tentait de se faire la plus petite et la plus discrète possible. Le blond pris son temps pour émerger, tellement qu'il ne prit pas moins de cinq minutes pour ouvrir ses paupières sur deux saphirs voilés et si les deux jeunes gens à côté de lui n'étaient pas tellement concentrés à se faire si discrets, ils auraient remarqué l'ébauche de sourire sur son visage alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

Neji attendit quelques secondes une fois la porte refermée puis il se souleva et s'extirpa du lit pour s'asseoir au pied de celui-ci et laisser un minimum d'espace à Ino. Ino qui d'ailleurs semblait traumatisée plus que nécessaire au point que Neji commençait à se sentir vexé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, là il passa de vexé à gêné en un quart de seconde et il chercha un moyen rapide d'entamer la conversation pour détourner son regard de lui.

- alors… hem… bien réveillée ?

- ……, Suivit d'un regard noir.

- Mouais bon ok, pas terrible…., murmure-t-il pour lui-même en jetant un regard panoramique à la pièce. Bin moi j'vais déjeuner hein. Salut.

Et il s'éclipsa en laissant Ino seule, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, en nuisette….. avec son odeur. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps inactive. Imaginez que quelqu'un la trouve là… comment elle explique ça, hein ? Elle attendit donc d'être sûre que personne ne la verrait sortir et elle pris la suite de Neji en direction de la cuisine. Elle y retrouva Neji, bien sûr, mais aussi Sasuke. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qu'elle l'était avec Neji. Ino s'assit le plus loin possible des deux jeunes hommes et commença son déjeuner sans oser lever les yeux.

Puis peu à peu la cuisine commença à se remplir et la rumeur des conversations à s'élever. La dernière à se lever fut Sakura, complètement dans le cirage. Elle arriva en tâtonnant les murs pour marcher droit et commença à faire le tour de la tablée pour faire la bise à ses amis. Amis plutôt surpris de cette étrange lubie. Mais il faut compter que Sakura étant la digne disciple de Tsunade, personne n'a envie de la contrarier et de se prendre une déverrouillée. Même au réveil. Et ce n'est pas Sasuke qui nous dira le contraire. Son tour de table terminé elle s'installa entre Lee et Sasuke et, toujours la tête dans les nuages, rassembla devant elle son futur déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appropria le bol de café au lait à demi vide de Sasuke et les tartines que Lee n'avait pas encore mangées. Il s'empressa de lui en faire d'autres « plus belles et meilleures » selon lui et tenta sans grand succès de récupérés ses biens, tandis que Sasuke, charitable, lui laissa sa moitié de bol finissait tranquillement ses tartines.

Se faisant, ils finirent tous leurs déjeuners et après une demi-heure se retrouvèrent devant le complexe prêts à explorer les alentours et espérant accessoirement tomber sur leurs lâcheurs de senseïs et leur refaire le portrait façon Picasso. Ils commencèrent donc à s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui les entourait. Instinctivement, formation ninja oblige, ils formèrent des groupes et se séparèrent.

C'est ainsi que Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro, en un accord silencieux, s'avancèrent suivis de Sasuke et Sakura dans un appréciable et apprécié silence. Cette absence de paroles échangées qui n'aurait fait qu'alourdire l'ambiance sereine des bois.

Sasuke fut une fois de plus surpris par le nouveau Naruto qui se présentait à lui. Lorsqu'il les avait abandonnés il leur avait laissé comme image de lui un adolescent bavard, gaffeur et irréfléchi. Il lui semblait maintenant qu'il était devenu un homme totalement différent, presque un opposé. Et le blond ressemblait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il pouvait les observer à loisir côte à côte, beaucoup à Gaara. Après tout, en approfondissant à peine ils se ressemblaient de manière frappante depuis leur petite enfance. La puissance magique scellée en chacun d'eux les avait éloignés socialement des gens, leur inspirant au mieux la peur, au pire le dégoût. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, rapprochés, se comprenant l'un l'autre mieux que quiconque. Il approfondissait ses pensées en même temps que ses pas.

Mais leur avancée dans la forêt commençait sérieusement à les ennuyer et Sakura tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Ino avait l'air étrange ce matin… elle a peut-être vu quelque chose d'important ou d'effrayant.

- Crois-moi la seule chose qu'elle a vu pour le moment a été au plus troublante. Si ça avait été effrayant, s'en serait vexant.

- Vexant ? Pour qui ?

- Ahem. Sans vouloir interrompre votre _passionnante_ conversation – œillade noire de Sakura et petit coup d'œil mi-moqueur/mi-amusé de Sasuke sous l'œil complice de Naruto ( ça fait beaucoup pour un temps de 3 dixièmes de seconde tout ça. Reprenons ) – j'ai la vague impression de tourner en rond. Il indiqua d'un signe de tête le complexe qui se trouvait devant eux.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Kankuro, on marche tout droit depuis qu'on est parti.

- Alors, c'est une illusion, déclara Gaara.

- Une illusion qui nous empêcherait de sortir de ce périmètre.

- Et qui nous ramènerait toujours au même point.

- Elle a dû être posée par plusieurs ninjas pour être si puissante.

- Oui, mais je ne sens rien d'hostile.

Ils en étaient là de leurs observations lorsqu'ils entendirent d'autres voix, pas si loin d'eux.

- Allez ! Bouge-toi un peu merde ! Accélère !

- Mais j'accélère depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vois pas ?

- shika…

- aïheu ! Mais pourquoi tu t'acharne toujours sur moi ?

- Parce que tu es le seul qui le mérite.

- Humf. Chépa pourquoi, mais je me sens pas convaincu…

- Bin on s'en fous, ça change rien. Bouge-toi !

Apparurent devant Naruto et son groupe Ino, Kiba et Chôji, suivis de Temari poussant un Shikamaru quelque peu récalcitrant. Sasuke commença à afficher son sourire moqueur et supérieur quand Sakura le lui fit ravaler d'une claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Regard moqueur de Shikamaru.

- si on peut même plus se moquer…

Suivis du troisième et dernier groupe. Pas besoin d'être un grand savant pour arriver à la conclusion de ce chapitre.

- On est bloqués dans cette putain de forêt !

- Joliment résumé Kiba.

- Mais plus précisément, on est bloqués dans ce putain de complexe dans cette putain de forêt.

- Galèèèèèère.

A suivre… 

Un pitit détour par les reviews pour me laisser votre avis ? allez quoi ? oui ? nan ? oui ! cooool !

Bizzooox !


End file.
